gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voodoo
}} The Voodoo is classic luxury two-door lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is especially favored for its low ground clearance, which allows for the wheels to be protected to an extent. It is manufactured by Declasse in HD Universe. Design ''GTA: Vice City'' — GTA: Vice City Stories With its panoramic windshield and distinctive tail fins, the Voodoo from GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Whereas the Impala has triple-taillights, however, the Voodoo uses double taillights, like those seen on the Chevrolet Bel Air and Biscayne. In GTA Vice City, the car is only available in red (with the exception of the unique black version seen in the mission Two Bit Hit), and has hydraulics instead of a horn. In GTA San Andreas, it is seen in many different colours. The fuel cap is now located behind the rear license plate, and the car will explode if the licence plate is shot. By default, the car will have a horn, but hydraulics can be installed, or some may spawn with them installed. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo has a distinctive, high-performance engine and the hydraulics are replaced by a horn, and it is usually found in either a pink or grey colour. The car is often utilised as a gang car, first by the Haitians in GTA Vice City, then the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by the Ballas) in GTA San Andreas. Voodoo-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Voodoo-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Voodoo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). ''GTA IV'' In GTA IV, the Voodoo retains many of its visual cues and the two-door design from previous games, and, according to police radio chatter, bears the Declasse brand. It remains a lowrider, but now it is classified as a muscle car in-game. The car now has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark six taillights, and its rear is still modeled after the 1960 Impala. The grille is similar to a 1964 Impala (but "H" shaped like the 1965 Rambler Classic or the 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner. The roof, windows, and body style also resemble those of the third generation Impala. The Voodoo's tailights are taken from the 1959 Edsel. The rear fascia is taken from the 1959 Impala, featuring an indented trunk with a chrome strip. It is seen with both mono-tone and two-tone body colors, and all Voodoos feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging, as well as a heart-shaped hood ornament. If the player looks carefully they may notice a line through the center of the badge. This resembles a 'D', as in Declasse. Also, like many cars in the HD Universe, the Voodoo features a courtesy light which switches on when one of the doors is opened. The Voodoo in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be used exclusively by local gangs (presumably M.O.B. , the North Holland Hustlers and the Jamaicans), appearing in territories under their control. The car is only available with a white-and-blue paint job, but is otherwise similar in design to the GTA IV Voodoo. GTAIV-Voodoo-Badges.jpg Voodoo-GTA4-front.jpg|A Voodoo in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) Voodoo-GTA4-badges.jpg|Closeups of the Voodoo in GTA IV, depicting its hood ornament, (1) Limited Edition and SS badging on the rear, (2) and the "Voodoo" badging on the sides. (3) h.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. ''GTA V'' The Voodoo re-appears in GTA V, and is largely unchanged from GTA IV. However, it can only be found in a rusted condition, which cannot be rectified at mod shops or car washes, and it appears to have been debadged. On the plus side, however, its performance seems to have improved slightly over the GTA IV rendition. DeclasseVoodoo-Front-GTAV.png|A beater Voodoo in GTA V.(Rear quarter view) Voodoo-photo-gtav.png|Voodoo photo. Voodoovariants.png|Different stock colors of the Voodoo Voodoo GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Voodoo Custom The Voodoo Custom is a custom, cleaner variant of the Voodoo exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Voodoo. To obtain, the player simply needs to purchase, or steal off the street, a standard Voodoo and take it to Benny's Original Motor Works, where it can be upgraded to a "Voodoo Custom" for $420,000. Once the upgrade is purchased, many additional modifications will become available, such as interior modifications, hydraulics, sound systems, vinyls, paint-jobs, plaques, and interior features. The overall rusted bodywork, as well as the Declasse logo hood ornament, will be restored in perfect condition as well. Performance 3D Universe In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, it is moderately fast and agile, with smooth handling for a car of its size, and thanks to its low center of gravity, it will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are active. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Voodoo's speed is slower and it struggles to climb steep inclines. After a collision, it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again, and the wide turning radius can make it difficult to perform fast turns. Despite these shortcomings, the Voodoo is the second fastest vintage car in GTA San Andreas, with its top speed being on par with the Sultan. The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Voodoo features an Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), which is unusual for a car of its age. All versions are powered by a V8 engine. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Voodoo is powered by a medium displacement V8 in an FR layout combined to a 4-speed automatic transmission. Top speed is low, at 105mph (168km/h). The car is very heavy, giving it a very low center of gravity, but at the cost of a lethargic acceleration speed. Its weight and bulk, however, make it very resilient to accident deformation. Engine build however is somewhat poor as the Voodoo will begin smoking after 3 to 4 head on collisions. Also the Voodoo cannot perform a burnout, as attempting a burnout will cause the vehicle to slowly roll forward. The performance of the car in GTA Chinatown Wars and GTA V seems to have improved drastically, with good acceleration, top speed and cornering, and average brakes. The Voodoo Custom has overall improved performance compared to the normal Voodoo, with slightly higher acceleration, top speed, and braking power. However, the Voodoo Custom is still a sub-par choice for anything other than cruising, though. GTA V Overview Variants *In GTA Vice City, a unique black Voodoo appears during "Two Bit Hit" in a funeral gathering for the Haitian gang. As they arrive at the funeral, players may steal and store the Voodoo first before focusing on the target fleeing in a Romero. An alternative would be to snipe the Voodoo's driver, kill the target before the chase goes too far from the Voodoo (the Minigun would be a great weapon to do this with) , and then get in the Voodoo and quickly drive off to avoid the car being destroyed by gang members. *In GTA IV, a special "Jamaican" Voodoo can be found cruising around the streets of Schottler, Beechwood City and Willis. It is distinguished by its black and green paint, with gold chrome. It also features twin side exhaust pipes, rear fender skirts and sound systems with amplifiers in the trunk (similar to the Spanish Lords Cavalcade), and is driven by members of the Jamaican Posse. The performance is no different to the standard Voodoo. *Standard Voodoos in GTA IV may also come with similar chrome parts as the Jamaican Voodoo. One Voodoo color scheme, a black and red combination, comes with gold chrome, while a dark candy red Voodoo (occasionally confused as being all-black) comes with duller bronze chrome parts. Although the former's overall coloration resembles the gang cars of the Spanish Lords, it is not affiliated with any gang. *Elizabeta Torres owns a unique Voodoo that sports a one-of-a-kind white and pink two-tone paint-job with chrome trim. The car can only be obtained in the mission "Have a Heart", where, it has a slight sag in the rear suspension due to its trunk being filled with two corpses. The only way to obtain it is to park it in the Bohan Safehouse parking space and fail the mission. Save the game and it will be there for the player to drive, though the bodies in the trunk will be gone. *A unique Voodoo is requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. It is parked in front of the LC24 Tower in East Island City, Dukes, and features an all emerald body with black chrome trim and wheels. The car can be taken and stored at a safehouse, as another Voodoo will respawn again at the LC24 Tower until the player delivers it to S&M Auto Sales. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a black and white two-tone Voodoo with black rims and black chrome can be randomly found during the Drug Wars missions. Modifications ''GTA: San Andreas'' Modification of the Voodoo in GTA San Andreas can only be performed at Loco Low Co. Like the Tahoma, the Voodoo's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: ''GTA V'' Modifications of the Voodoo in GTA V is available at Los Santos Customs. These are: *Turbo *Respray *Wheels *Engine *Transmission *Suspension GTA Online Voodoo Custom Once the "Voodoo Custom" upgrade is purchased on the standard Voodoo for $420,000, the following modifications will be available: *TBA Note: Hydraulics will automatically be fitted, albeit with low functionality. Other hydraulics will be available. Notable Owners *Auntie Poulet *Elizabeta Torres *Haitians *Grove Street Families *Hillside Posse Locations ''GTA: Vice City'' *Only found in Little Haiti. *Parked outside Auntie Poulet's shack in Little Haiti. ''GTA: San Andreas'' *Parked in an alleyway in front of Cesar Vialpando's house in El Corona. *Spawns in Grove Street Families territory. *Can be obtained and kept after Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom. ''GTA: Vice City Stories'' *Can be found in all areas of the city. ''GTA IV'' *Spawns around Beechwood City and Schottler, Broker. *Spawns around Dukes. *Spawns around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Occasionally around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Found around Alderney City, Alderney. *In the small parking lot near Elizabeta Torres' apartment during The Snow Storm. The Lost and Damned *Seen driving during Gang Wars. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Occasionally spawns in the underground parking garage in Lancaster, Algonquin where the mission Going Deep takes place. ''GTA: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns only in Firefly Projects, Broker, and North Holland, Algonquin. ''GTA V'' *Commonly found in and around Sandy Shores. *Rarely found in East Los Santos. ''GTA Online'' *Commonly found in and around Sandy Shores. *Rarely found in East Los Santos. * Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $5,500 (enhanced version only). Image Gallery Voodoo Custom Gta-Online-Lowriders-2.jpg|A customized interior of the Voodoo Custom, available in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update for Grand Theft Auto Online. GTA_Online-LowridersDLC-CleanVoodoo.png|A Voodoo Custom seen bouncing in the GTA Online: Lowriders trailer for Grand Theft Auto Online. GTA_Online-LowridersDLC-CleanVoodoo-Rear.png|Rear view of the Voodoo Custom, as seen in the aforementioned trailer for Grand Theft Auto Online. DeclasseVoodooCustom-GTAO-RockstarSocialClub.jpg|The Voodoo Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia General *The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. *The Voodoo plays the following radio stations by default when entered. **''GTA Vice City: Flash FM or Fever 105. **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V'': Blue Ark. 3D Universe *In GTA Vice City Stories, The Voodoo's engine emits the same noise as the BF Injection. The engine appears to be turbocharged, though the performance appears to have been downgraded. *Because the Voodoo is classed as a gang car in GTA Vice City, it cannot be resprayed. *The name of the car could be derived from the Voodoo religion of Haiti, as it is used by the Haitians as a gang car. As well as its real-life counterpart the Chevrolet Biscayne, references Biscayne Bay, where the huge waterway between mainland Vice City and Vice Beach is based on. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Ballas use a unique pink Voodoo in the missions Sweet & Kendl and Drive-Thru. These are the only time the vehicle is used by the Ballas. *In the beta of GTA Vice City, a civilian version of the Voodoo appeared alongside a gang variant (known as the "Haitian Voodoo") HD Universe *Voodoo wrecks can be found in the Acter Industrial Park. *Unlike other vintage vehicles in the game, the Voodoo is classified as a Muscle car instead of Sports Classics. *The GTA V rendition originally had a visual glitch with the headlights. When the headlights were switched on, the area between the two lights was lit up. This has been fixed. *Despite being a Declasse vehicle, the steering wheel in the enhanced version bears a Vapid logo. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. * Like many other vehicles, the Voodoo cannot be used in the Creator when making races, thus making it only usable in races if a player owns one. Navigation }} de:Voodoo es:Voodoo fi:Voodoo fr:Voodoo pl:Voodoo ru:Voodoo pt:Voodoo ar:فودو Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V